


The Mountain Man Look

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Scar Worship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: This is a combination of both of Anon’s prompts for first time AtomWave with feelings and Mick learning the new scars on Ray when he is saved from the dinosaurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“What do you think? Do I rock the mountain man look?” Ray peered into the mirror as he scratched at his new facial hair.

“Not really your thing haircut.” Mick grunted as he stepped completely into Ray’s room, the door sliding shut behind him. He had left Nate with Gideon as he tried to track down the rest of the team. 

“Yeah I don’t think so either and it’s kind of itchy.” Ray agreed.

“Give me a minute to get rid of it.” Ray reached towards a control panel, having gotten used to the future shaving which involved laser’s and Gideon’s precision. 

“Hold on haircut, I’ll do it for you.” Mick tugged Ray away from the control panel towards the door that led to the bathroom. 

“Mick?” Ray stuttered, a blush appearing on his cheeks but he allowed Mick to maneuver him into the bathroom. He even hopped up onto the countertop and stayed still as Mick lathered his facial hair with old-fashioned shaving cream. 

Ray swallowed as Mick tilted his head back as he stood between Ray’s legs. 

“Just don’t move around too much.” Mick advised as he held up a straight razor. If this had been even a month ago Ray would have been running at the sight of Mick holding a razor that close to his throat, but now he just relaxed and let his eyes flutter shut. 

The first scrape of the razor had Ray sucking in a breath before relaxing as the glide of the blade and Mick’s steady hand worked over his face and his throat. Ray felt himself almost falling asleep; he was brought back to himself when Mick wrapped his arms around his body to carry him back to his bedroom.

“Mm Mick?” Ray asked, eyes squinting up at the larger man not noticing the light blush on his cheeks. 

“You look better now.” Mick said gruffly as he lowered Ray onto his bed and started to unbutton Ray’s shirt. 

“You didn’t like my mountain man look?” Ray laughed softly until he noticed how Mick froze up with his eyes on Ray’s chest. 

“What the hell happened to you haircut?” Mick asked, voice gruff as he reached out and gently ran his fingertips down newest scars that were decorating Ray’s chest and stomach. 

“I did live back in the Jurassic era for a few months, it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.” Ray reminded Mick, trying to subtly arch up into Mick’s touch. It wasn’t as subtle as he had hopped when a smirk spread across Mick’s face. 

“You like being touched there huh?” Mick asked applying more pressure to Ray’s scar’s watching as Ray obviously arched upwards swallowing down a small whine. 

“Or maybe you just like being touched by me in general.” Mick observed. “I wonder…”

Mick dragged his blunt fingertips down Ray’s chest and then cupped the front of Ray’s pants making the man underneath him gasp and arch up into Mick’s large palm letting out a small whimper of need. 

“That’s what I thought. So when did this start?” Mick asked curiously as he rubbed against the growing bulge under his fingers. 

“Dunno, a while ago I guess. I kind of pushed it back when you were Chronos, but I’ve always had… Feelings for you I guess.” Ray blushed; turning his head to the side feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Good to know I’m not the only one who felt like this.” Mick took Ray’s chin in his free hand to turn his head back so he could capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Mick.” Ray breathed out; their lips still inches apart when their kiss broke, jerking his hips up against Mick’s touch. 

“Do you want to take this further?” Mick asked curiously, excitement lacing his words. 

“Yes, god Mick yes.” Ray didn’t bother to keep his voice steady; he let his need seep into his voice. 

“Good.” Mick grinned wickedly as he moved to attack Ray’s neck with his lips and teeth. Ray wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck; tugging him closer and let unrestrained moans fall from his lips. His groans were growing louder when Mick’s tongue pressed down against one of his newer scars that crossed his abdomen. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.” Mick whispered against Ray’s skin before dragging Ray’s pants down his waist and over his thighs causing Ray’s erection to spring free. 

“Impressive haircut.” Mick said sliding his free hand down Ray’s erection watching Ray’s hips jerk up into Mick’s touch with a loud gasp. 

“Just relax, I’m going to take care of you.” Mick promised, voice rough and heavy. 

Ray nodded his head and dropped his head back as Mick’s mouth closed around his entrance making him gasp again with his eyes rolling up into his head. Mick prodded Ray’s hole with his tongue, tasting Ray from his most intimate spot that had Ray grasping the sheets by his side. 

“Mick, oh, ohhhh.” Ray groaned out, body arching up and trying to hold back from grinding down against Mick’s talented tongue. 

Suddenly a slick, thick finger slid in alongside Mick’s tongue making Ray see stars behind his closed eyelids making his body jerk again. 

“Breathe haircut.” Mick advised, free hand rubbing at his stomach having moved his mouth away from between Ray’s thighs as he added a second finger.

Ray did as Mick said as the burn from the stretch eased with every breath, his hips shook when Mick started to pump his fingers in and out of Ray, scissoring them apart every so often getting Ray ready as he could.

“Fuck Mick, I’m ready. Please, please, please.” Ray begged leaning up to kiss Mick again. 

“Anything you want haircut.” Mick agreed, his own erection pressing against his own pants. 

Mick took a moment to lean back, stripping his own clothes off and searching for a condom. Thankfully he found the items easily enough and rolled the condom over his cock. He grasped Ray’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he positioned the head of his cock by Ray’s stretched hole. 

Ray tightened his legs around Mick’s strong waist and dropped his arms up over his head as Mick eased himself into Ray’s tight hole making them both groan out at the sensations. 

Ray was grateful when Mick was fully inside of him and he stopped to pepper kisses over any inch of skin Mick could find while Ray adjusted to the thick length that was opening him wide. 

“Oh god Mick you’re…” Ray moaned out, glazed over eyes peering up at Mick who looked like he was lost in pleasure. 

“I know haircut, just hang on and enjoy the ride.” Mick said smugly as he rolled his hips making Ray gasp. 

“Mick!” Ray’s eyes rolled up into his head, mouth dropping open as Mick started to thrust in and out of Ray. He bent over Ray to bring him into another kiss, while making sure to keep moving his hips. Ray hummed into the kiss as he grabbed at Mick’s shoulders as he grinded himself against the larger man making bolts of pleasure explode from every nerve in his body. 

Mick moved his position so Ray was perched on his lap, the switch in position made Mick’s cock press deeper into him, hitting against his prostate causing Ray to cry out as his cock spurted ropes of cum over Mick and his own stomachs. 

“You’re fucking perfect haircut.” Mick said, awe in his voice as he gripped Ray’s hips to bounce him up and down on his own lap. Ray held onto Mick’s shoulders the best he could in his hazy state as Mick fucked him through his orgasm. 

Mick ran his hands up and down Ray’s back; feeling the scars there as well as he kissed Ray again. He felt his own climax approaching so he pulled Ray down onto his cock harder than before relishing how tight and hot Ray felt around him.

“Come on Mick, come for me.” Ray whispered in Mick’s ear, nipping at the lobe as he circled his hips teasingly. Mick groaned against Ray’s throat as he slammed up into Ray one last time as his orgasm washed over him, his come filling the condom.

Soon the room was just filled with their heavy breathing as they both stayed intertwined as they basked in their orgasms. 

“We’ve got to do that again.” Ray breathed out resting his cheek on top of Mick’s baldhead. 

“That’s the plan haircut.” Mick breathed out, glad they were both on the same page still.


End file.
